liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shredder (134)
Shredder, A.K.A. Experiment 134, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to shred important documents. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 134 was the 134th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to shred important documents. 134 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 134's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 134's pod was found by Mrs. Hasagawa, who, mistaking it for an apricot, placed it in a colander for later consumption with several other pods. After Lilo and Stitch redecorated Mrs. Hasagawa's yard without her permission, she was less than thrilled with the results, but decided to thank them for their work with the "apricots". The pods were then revealed, but before Lilo and Stitch could stop her, she washed them with a watering can, thus activating the experiments. After his activation, 134 began to follow his primary function by shredding Mrs. Hasagawa's important mail. Lilo and Stitch believed the experiments to be a danger to Mrs. Hasagawa and along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. 134 was then captured in a container by unknown means. 134 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 134 was then named Shredder. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shredder, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shredder participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Shredder is a green experiment with a shredder-shaped head, sharp steel teeth, large ears, slightly closed black eyes and a blue nose. Special Abilities Shredder's head acts as a shredder; sheets of paper can be inserted through a slot in the back of Shredder's head and then be shredded through his mouth. Trivia *In the series, Shredder is seen with a purple nose but in Leroy & Stitch, he is seen with a green nose. *Shredder's pod color is purple. *Shredder is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 134 Primary function: Shredder. Shredding important documents". Gallery 134_Shredder_by_experiments.jpg shredder_open_wide_by_experiments.jpg run_shredder_by_experiments.jpg Mrs Hasagawa s experiments by experiments.jpg 134 shredder by bricerific43-d584een.jpg 134_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b4pcr.jpg Mrs hasagawa s cats by bricerific43-d6s7wae.jpg 134_Shredder.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-01-40.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-09-09.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-09-43.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-12-48.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-24-35.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-24-46.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-25-07.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-25-53.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-26-10.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-26-54.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-27-12.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h16m36s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-25-10h09m23s247.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h36m15s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h54m19s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-17h12m42s222.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h37m33s127.png vlcsnap-2013-06-25-10h08m16s97.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h37m48s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h53m45s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h32m18s202.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m20s169.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-18h31m46s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h54m16s63.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h50m21s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Shredder.jpg panes28.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males